<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let it Out by Bossqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366155">Let it Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bossqueen/pseuds/Bossqueen'>Bossqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff, Crying, Keith and Lance are in love, Lance has nightmares, Langst, M/M, Minor fluff practically non-existent, Not my Spacedad, OOC, Secret Relationship, Self-Hatred, Set in season 5-6, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Violence, allura's a bitch, klangst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bossqueen/pseuds/Bossqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance go through some tough times, thankfully they're there for one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let it Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lance |Third POV|</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His day was horrible.</p><p>He had nightmares again and woke up late.</p><p>Which caused Shiro to yell at him for being late, and everything just went downhill from there.</p><p>Long story short Shiro was mad at him and kept lecturing him and looking at him coldly.</p><p>Allura was upset and decided that everything was his fault, and kept glaring harshly at him.</p><p>And Pidge had gotten hurt because of him, and was angry and kept shouting and cursing him.</p><p>He just wanted to curl up next to Keith and let him care for him.</p><p>But Keith was ignoring him.</p><p>It wasn't unusual for Keith to ignore them.</p><p>After all, to keep their relationship secret they couldn't act like anything was different.</p><p>But this felt different.</p><p>He even looked at him pointedly and said harshly for him to not bother him.</p><p>At the moment, he was curled up in his room, crying softly to himself.</p><p>He was so useless.</p><p>So useless that Shiro had to do everything for him.</p><p>So worthless that Allura couldn't even look at him.</p><p>So annoying that even Hunk was ignoring him.</p><p>So dumb that Pidge had gotten hurt.</p><p>So pathetic that even his boyfriend was ignoring him.</p><p>
  <strong>Useless.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ugly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stupid.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Annoying.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dumb.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Worthless.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pathetic.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Faggot.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Street rat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mistake.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Waste of Space.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Replaceable.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not good enough.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just a boy from Cuba.</strong>
</p><p>The words echoed in his heads, each one louder than the last.</p><p>His tears ran harder with each word that he thought.</p><p>He didn't dare make any noise.</p><p>Shiro would get mad.</p><p>
  <strong>Don't make any noise.</strong>
</p><p>He stayed in that position for who knows how long.</p><p>He was trapped.</p><p>Stuck in a cage with no key.</p><p>In an ocean of his own mind.</p><p>Drowning in his own self-loathing.</p><p>It wasn't until a familiar smell brought him a breath of fresh air.</p><p>He felt the soothing being spoken, but couldn't hear them.</p><p>He felt himself being brought to Keith's chest.</p><p>He sucked in a breath without taking in any air.</p><p>Trying to stop his crying.</p><p>It wasn't until he heard the words he didn't know he needed so badly.</p><p>
  <strong>"Let it out."</strong>
</p><p>He let out a sob from deep inside him.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around Keith's torso.</p><p>Burying himself into him.</p><p>As if he just wanted to hide in him.</p><p>He let his sobs out.</p><p>Loud in the silence.</p><p>Each one was worse than the last.</p><p>His body shook with each sob.</p><p>His head felt like cotton as he cried his heart out.</p><p>He vaguely felt Keith tighten his arms around him.</p><p>Pushing his head on top of his.</p><p>Rocking softly.</p><p>He felt a teardrop fall onto his head.</p><p>Then another.</p><p>And another.</p><p>He felt Keith's chest shake as he sobbed along with him.</p><p>And that's where they stayed all night.</p><p>Holding each other tight.</p><p>Just crying together in the moonlight.</p><p>
  <strong>Knowing that they wouldn't let each other go.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not now.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And not ever.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>